


In Good Hands

by sebastian2017



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergent, Domestic, Facial Shaving, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, non sexual intimacy, recovering from trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Steve helps Bucky shave when he wakes up one morning and wearing a HYDRA inspired metal prosthesis is just too much for his soul to bear.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 48





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill for the stucky bingo square 'Shaving/Grooming'
> 
> cw: brief recollections of Bucky's time with HYDRA, self esteem issues, internalized ableism

Some days, Bucky can't stand to look at the metal arm HYDRA left him with. It's no longer HYDRA's handy work stuck on him, it's Wakandan technology from Shuri now, but it's still HYDRA he thinks of when he sees it. it had been them to outfit him with the first metal arm, though. And them who had fucked with his skin and nerves to the point that it can hold up a metal prosthesis in the first place. it's almost unbearable. 

Before Shuri built him the new one, Bucky just had to suffer through those difficult days. When getting his new one, though, he'd made sure that Shuri's new arm from him was one he could get on and off with ease, not like the HYDRA one which had required several sessions with Wakanda's top surgeons. This one he wants to be able to rip off and hide away in a corner of his closet, ignored until he's ready to face that part of himself again. And that's exactly what he does. 

The days he wakes up and the burden of HYDRA's years with him weighs a little too heavily, he doesn't force himself to bear it. He gets up, takes the prosthetic off, and buries it away. He knows keeping it in a corner of his closet under half a dozen blankets won't make the memories any easier to avoid, but it helps. Bucky takes any help he can at this point. 

Steve's used to all these days by now. He's learned not to comment on it when he gets up and sees Bucky making coffee one handed in the kitchen. It's yet another reason why Bucky loves him so much. Steve's already seen so much at this point that he can take his boyfriend's wavering mental health in stride. Not to mention, he's the perfect mixture of letting Bucky be independent and stepping in when he needs him, without ever making Bucky feel patronized. 

When Steve wakes up this morning, he doesn't even hesitate when he sees Bucky without his prosthetic. He just goes over to wrap an arm around his waist and give him a kiss. "Morning, darling. Smells amazing. I should have quit the Avengers a long time ago if it meant getting to stay home and get your cooking all the time." 

"Well, you're not going to get my cooking anytime soon if you keep distracting me with kisses," Bucky snorts. He turns his head to kiss his cheek, though, because he's always rewarded Steve's bad behavior when it benefits him. Ever since they were kids. 

"A late breakfast is a price I'm more than willing to pay," Steve assures him. He leans over to kiss his cheek and then reaches up to rub his hand over Bucky's cheek. "Getting stubbly there? Planning on growing your beard out again? Not that I'm complaining. You work the look very well." 

"Stevie, I could wear a burlap sack and you'd think I work the look very well. But no. I was s'posed to shave today, but..." Bucky trails off and shrugs. He's getting better about all this and he's certainly getting better at communicating the things he's feeling, but it's still a challenge. Being at home with Steve is the last place he wants to struggle through anything, so he lets himself off easy sometimes, even when it means just trailing off with half finished thoughts instead of acknowledging his amputation. 

Thankfully, Steve knows what he's saying even without Bucky needing to finish his thoughts. "Yeah, I get it. I can help you shave, if you want." 

"That'd be nice, so long as you don't mind." 

"Of course I don't mind. It's the least I can do for turning you into my personal chef, right?" 

Bucky laughs and neglects to mention that he does this for entirely selfish reasons, to make sure the food around the house is actually edible. He'll gladly keep that to himself if it means getting Steve's help in shaving later. He can't deny that he thoroughly enjoys when Steve helps him shave and while he hadn't done it on purpose, it's entirely possible he'd subconsciously timed all of this to get that offer. He's still not too great at asking for things, but accepting them when Steve offers? He's got that down pat. 

He gets breakfast served for the two of them and puts it out on the table. He's gotten pretty good at doing all these things one handed and Steve's even stopped fussing over him like he's about to spill coffee all over himself at any second. Bucky likes to keep his independence, even on days like these. He spent too long relying entirely on handlers and their orders. He likes to know he can do this for himself. And still, he's more than happy when Steve leads him to their bathroom after breakfast to help him shave. It's a strange balance that even he can't pretend to understand. He's just lucky that Steve's gotten so good at following it without asking too many questions. Steve's good with him that way. 

In their bathroom, Steve helps him sit up on the counter, even though Bucky can just as easily hop up himself. It's nice to be looked after like this, though. Bucky can't help but preen under his attention a bit when Steve peppers his cheek and jaw and neck with kisses before starting. There are very few things Bucky enjoys more than simply taking a step back and letting Steve look after him. That's especially true nowadays, when Steve looking after him doesn't also involve him putting himself in a boatload of danger because of all his illnesses. 

"You really know how to make a fella feel wanted," Bucky murmurs, reaching up and stroking his fingers through Steve's hair. 

Steve chuckles as he gets shaving cream on his hands and stars spreading out on Bucky's jaw and cheeks. "I've gotta work overtime to make sure I can keep a catch like you, Buck." 

Bucky barks out a laugh at that, because he's about as far from a catch as someone can get. He's missing an arm and he's covered in mysterious scars from the war and HYDRA and he's got a laundry list of issues that have him in therapy twice a week. But Steve hates it when Bucky talks down on himself and besides, if he wants to see Bucky as a catch, Bucky's not going to stop him. "Yeah, you're right. If you ease back on your game for even a minute, I think Sam might swoop in and snatch me up from you." 

"No way, Sam and I have an understanding. It's bro code," Steve explains. And hearing Steve say 'bro code' is too much. Bucky bursts out into laughter again, which earns him a lighthearted scowl from Steve. "Keep still or I'll nick you." 

Bucky grumbles a bit about him not actually having started yet, but Steve quickly shuts him up with the razor at his jaw. Other days, Bucky might make some other smart ass comment right around now, just to bug Steve a bit, but he actually keeps quiet today. It's fun to bother Steve, but it's also nice to just sit there and enjoy Steve's hands on him, gently pulling his skin taut and bringing the razor across his skin with the smooth and precise strokes of an artist. 

It's usually unbearably sexual to be under Steve's hands, but moments like these, Bucky's just endeared beyond words. He feels like his heart aches a bit from how much he loves Steve. This could easily be something that makes him feel like a burden. Hell, this could easily be something Steve doesn't do for him, instead making him wait until he has a better day and can do it himself with two working arms. But it's never been like that. Steve just does it, without complaint and with something close to reverence. Somedays, it feels like Bucky's the one doing Steve the favor. 

Bucky stays quiet while Steve works, watching the concentrated look on his face with unbearable fondness. Honestly, he gets a much better shave from Steve than he gives himself. He has a feeling Steve also pays far more attention to Bucky's skin than his own, too. Steve's just like that. When he's done, Steve soaks a towel in warm water and wipes off the remnants of shaving cream. 

Before he can pull away completely, Bucky grabs one of his wrists and pulls him closer to kiss his palm. "Thanks, Stevie." 

"Of course. I'm happy to take care of you. It's a privilege," Steve says. 

And the thing is, Bucky knows he means it. Because that's just the kind of guy Steve is. Sickeningly sweet and good to him in ways Bucky doesn't understand, ways he hasn't deserved in years. But there's no need to sour the mood mentioning that, so Bucky just wraps his legs around Steve's waist and pulls him in the rest of the way so he can kiss him. "Yeah? You're welcome to take care of me in other ways too, pal." 

"Jeez, you're impossible to please. Always wanting more. But all right, I'll give it a try. You know me. Always up for a challenge." Steve laughs and picks him up to carry him back to their room, like he weighs nothing instead of being a super soldier almost Steve's own size. 

Bucky woke up with the clouds of a bad day looming at his consciousness, but now he's just getting ready to have as good a lazy day with Steve as any. That's just the type of power Steve has and thank God Bucky gets to have him all for himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> nonsexual intimacy just really makes me a soft pile of mush


End file.
